


Disarmed

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask a Malfoy a direct question, and you just might get a very direct answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2009.

Once it had happened half a dozen times within a fortnight, Harry decided there was nothing coincidental about his crossing paths with Lucius Malfoy at every turn and in the strangest of places. So when he saw the man enter his favourite Quidditch shop within moments of his own arrival, only to make a beeline for the magazine stand and start thumbing through _Quidditch Monthly_ with rapt attention, he decided to get to the bottom of things. He started across the shop floor to demand an explanation right there and then, assuming the element of surprise to be on his side.

But just before he reached Malfoy, the man looked up and turned to face him, his mouth curving into a lazy, rather self-satisfied smile. Had he been expecting Harry? "Good afternoon, Mr Potter."

Harry faltered slightly. "Mr Malfoy. I had no idea you were so keen on Quidditch."

Lucius Malfoy chuckled. "Regretful, isn't it, how little we know about what our acquaintances are... keen on?" He let his gaze glide slowly up and down Harry's form before once again meeting his eyes.

Harry, though quite baffled, managed to snicker. "Acquaintances?"

"I use the term in lieu of something more familiar." Malfoy was still smiling. "There is, perhaps, a chance now that you and I might settle our past differences."

"Why?" It was the first word to come to Harry's mind.

"Why not?" was Malfoy's cheerful response.

Harry frowned. "Just because you've switched sides? That doesn't mean we have to get all chummy now."

Malfoy set down the magazine calmly, flicked a long strand of golden hair back over his shoulder and, with a slight turn, insinuated himself into Harry's personal space. His lips were very close to Harry's ear when he whispered, "Believe me, Mr Potter, I do not wish to be your... chum."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed when warm breath wafted over the shell of his ear, but he managed to croak out, "What _do_ you want?"

A soft chuckle, more disturbingly intimate than the whispering, made Harry's skin tingle. "You, Mr Potter."

"I... what?" Harry stammered.

"You asked what I wanted." Malfoy moved back only far enough to look into Harry's eyes. A hand encased in sleek leather was suddenly at Harry's waist.

Harry, convinced that Malfoy was about to relieve him off his wand, jerked back, but the fingers twisted in his shirt and drew him closer instead. Their faces were so near, their lips almost touched, when Malfoy informed him in a low, breathy voice, "I want you, Mr Potter. In my bed. Naked. Willing. And at my mercy. Writhing under me and gasping my name. Pleading with me to possess you and give you release. Over, and over..." He sighed and dropped his voice even further, "... and over again."

Harry sucked in a breath, his vision swimming slightly and his lips tingling from Malfoy's hot breath.

Lucius Malfoy released his grip, smoothed Harry's shirt flat with a deliberately slow hand, then took a step back. He smirked at the flushed face staring up at him in shock. Only the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and his husky voice gave away that he was far from unaffected. "Good day, Mr Potter. You won't be a stranger, will you?"

Before Harry had a chance to respond to that, Malfoy had left with a flourish of his long cape. Which was just as well, as a question like that required a fair bit of consideration. Not to mention a return of Harry's bloodflow to more northerly regions.

 

The End.


End file.
